Text Me if You Love Me
by TearsOfPaper
Summary: What if Marinette and Adrien has edited the other's contact information while they had their memories wiped? One-shot crack-fic Oblivio AU I own NOTHING of Miraculous Ladybug.


Marinette sighed and rubbed her temples. If only she could remember what had led up to what Alya had dubbed "the infamous LadyNoir kiss." Unfortunately, there was not much hope of that happening. Groaning, Marinette rolled onto her side and grabbed her phone.

After scrolling through the Ladyblog and her social media, Marinette found herself becoming bored. She spent another half hour browsing her camera roll for pictures os Adrien. When that grew dull, she opened her messages to toy with the idea of sending him a text.

Suddenly she stopped.

Adrien's contact name had changed.

No one had touched her phone. No one would think to change this. Unless it was done in the brief period where her memory was gone. No, it couldn't be. She was busy trying to figure out what was going on and how to save Paris then. She hadn't had time to change contact names, surely. But there it was. Sitting right in front of her, mocking her.

_Adrien (Chat) ?￢ﾝﾤ️_

How had this happened? Was it real? It had to be. She had only been with Chat Noir during what she had dubbed "the gap." Marinette sighed. There was only one way to answer this question.

_To: Adrien (Chat) ?￢ﾝﾤ️_

_Hey, we need to talk._

Adrien was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, desperately wishing he could remember what had led up to Ladybug kissing him, when his phone went off. What he saw when he looked at it made his jaw drop.

_From: Mari (Purrincess) (Ladybug) ? ﾟﾒﾕ_

_Hey, we need to talk._

Adrien blinked and rubbed his eyes, disbelieving what was in front of him.

_To: Mari (Purrincess) (Ladybug) ? ﾟﾒﾕ_

_Yes, but not via text. Are you free around 5:00pm this evening?_

_From: Mari (Purrincess) (Ladybug) ? ﾟﾒﾕ_

_Yes._

_From: Adrien (Chat) ?￢ﾝﾤ️_

_Meet me by the Louvre._

Marinette looked at her phone, Adrien's message lit up. There was no way to explain it other than this: Adrien really was Chat Noir. 5:00pm couldn't come soon enough.

Shadows were lengthening as Marinette arrived at the Louvre. She glanced around uncertainly, grasping her purse strap. Across the street, a flash of blond caught her eye. Adrien waved at her when their eyes met. Marinette hurried across the street, barely checking for cars.

"Hey," Adrien greeted her.

"Hey," Marinette said.

Adrien smiled. "I'm guessing you found something similar to this?"

He held up his phone to show his contact information for her: _Mari (Purrincess) (Ladybug) ? ﾟﾒﾕ_

She blushed and nodded, pulling up her contact for him: _Adrien (Chat) ?￢ﾝﾤ️_

"Is it true?" Marinette asked.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it is." He grinned apologetically at her. "Is yours?"

She nodded again.

He sighed. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"You didn't want us to share our identities, and whatever happened when we fought Oblivio messed that up."

Marinette smiled and took Adrien's hand in hers. "It was one of the rules Tikki gave me, and it was for our safety and our friends' safety. I'm not mad or anything." She blushed. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

Adrien looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So," Adrien hesitated before continuing. "About that other guy,"

Marinette laughed. "It's you, Adrien."

He gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing without noise.

She giggled. "We must have had our phones on us," she explained. "I have all sorts of pictures of you on there, and I'm sure you have some of me as Ladybug."

Adrien nodded. "We must have assumed we knew each other's secret."

"Well, I would hate to have such a big secret from my boyfriend."

"Understandably so."

"So, I guess it's a good thing I don't have one yet."

Adrien smirked. "Does that mean you're available?"

"If the right person was, maybe." Marinette matched his grin.

He pulled her closer. "What if I said I knew the purrfect partner for you, m'lady?"

Marinette hummed softly before leaning in. "I'd say he'd have to prove it."

His hands were in her hair, and hers were around his neck. Their eyes were closed as their lips met. Memories returned that Oblivio had made them forget. Mari would swear that this was their best kiss yet.


End file.
